1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cabinet locks and, more particularly, to a novel and improved cabinet lock which utilizes a highly versatile housing capable of receiving a wide variety of lock actuator and latch bolt mechanisms. 2. Prior Art
While proposals have been made to provide many different types of cabinet locks, most of these proposals have been directed to locks intended for use in particular applications. As a result, most proposed lock constructions utilize specially configured parts having very little, if any, interchangeability. A particularly significant drawback of many lock proposals is that the specially configured housings they utilize to position and support their relatively movable operating components have not been adaptable for use with a wide variety of lock actuator and latch bolt mechanisms. Instead, substantially each new lock application has been served by a lock having a different type of housing than is utilized in other applications. Since the cost of forming a rugged, durable lock housing of suitable configuration is one of the major expenses incurred in fabricating a cabinet lock, the non-standardization of lock housings and the attendant high tooling costs incurred in providing a host of different, totally non-interchangeable lock housings has greatly increased the cost of cabinet locks.